Pesegam's Prince
by DragonKnight Kara
Summary: Have you heard the tale? The tale of the Princes? The princes of Pesegam? Well let me tell you then.But first, Are you STILL alone? Once upon a time, there were 2 e eldest one was known for fighting and quick thinking that never let them down.While the younger was known for his ability to convince anyone to do anything as he wanted.Full summary inside did this on my phone


Have you heard the tale? The tale of the Princes? The princes of Pesegam? Well let me tell you first, Are you STILL alone? Once upon a time, there were 2 Princes. The eldest one was known for fighting and quick thinking that never let them down. While the younger was known for his ability to convince anyone to do anything as he wanted without a second thought. All was peaceful until that day, the idiots of the Republic attacked and destroyed there home. The city was inruins and most were killed even the royal family but that was unknown. With what little people left they rebuilt all there was and so they wait for there princes that they thought would return. So they wait and wait and wait for the day the princes return home.

"Why are we heading to Morraban, Master?" Anakin said as he was looking at a hologram of the planet Moraban.

"Master Yoda wants us to look in the old sith temple there since Dooku is aparently hiding there," Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder before carrying on, "You need to pay attention in the briefing, my friend."

"But they are boring and Rex is paying attention so he tells me the short version!" Anakin pointed to Rex who at the time was speaking with Cody.

"They're good men, are they not, Anakin?" Obi-Wan began to stroke his beard before moving his hand from Anakin's shoulder.

"You're ri-"

"Sir, we're nearly out of hyperspace, we should head to the hanger." Rex said before heading down to the hanger with Cody before all you could see wad his blue armor and Cody's orange armor fading as the lift left.

"Well I guess we should head down there then, let's go Master!" Anakin began walking to the hanger with Obi-Wan not far behind.

Once they have reached the hanger most troops were standing in gunships waiting for the jedi to jumped into a gunship that Rex and some other clones with blue armor in while Obi-Wan jumped in one that had Cody and other clones with orange armor. The gunships took off and headed to the planet ground before landing in a open plain with some rock here and there also you squint you could just about make out a small temple looking structure .

With all the gunships landed, they began to head towards the as they got closer they began to see other people and the closer they got the more people they sore. All the clones had there wepons out and pointing towards the people as if they were a threat. Obi-Wan put his hand up as if to say that they are no threat all the troop lowered there wepones. Anakin, who was up front, put his hand to the side to signal to stop he whispered to Obi-Wan saying that he should keep his squad where they were and Anakin and his squad would go up to the temple. Anakin signaled his squad to follow him and they began to get closer and closer until they could see that they were surrounded by them.

All of the were wearing hoods so you could not see there faces but the strange thing was the symbol that was on there clothes. The symbol was circle with a cross and a plus in the back ground and inbetween the cross and plus parts were shaded in but the creepiest thing was the eye in the center. It was a open eye with it's eyelashes pointing up also you cpuld see the red lines in the eyeball. And the last thing about the symbol was what was written at the bottom of the symbol it read. 'Pesegam'.

As the Pesegam people began to surround the clones got more restless and began to pull gun on them. By now Anakin and his squad were about to attack when there wepones turned to sand. In pure shock they did not note that the guns had appeared in the the Pesegam's hand, now the Pesegam began to shoot at txhe clone each falling one by one. One by one.

Over with Obi-Wan, he and his squad were trying to get to Anakin but the Pesegams had surrounded them aswell. Suddenly someone began singing, such a peaceful song that it began to make the jedi and clone fall asleep

**In this world you tried**

**Not leaving me alone behind**

**There's not other way**

**I pay to the gods that stay**

**The memories ease the pain inside**

**And now I know why**

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**In silent moments**

**Imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**The silent whispers, silent tear**

The song went on for awhile and as it ended one person on the republic that was there was still awake and that was obi-Wan who was pretending to be asleep. Just then a new song started as they took those still alive out of Anakin's squad including Anakins himself.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**Since you've been gone**

The song faded as the Pesegams faded with Anakin and with that Obi-Wan began to cry.

Thx for reading my story the two songs used in this is memories by Within Tempation and the second song was Where'd you go by Fort Minor. R&R thx again


End file.
